


Smile

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.” With Kyoya Ootori
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Smile

“Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.” Kyoya whispered in your ear, lips almost grazing the shell as he leaned into you. Arm thrown around you he pulled you closer as he smiled into the direction of the camera.

The sentence had you quiet, a blush crossing your face as you looked at the bespectacled man. You knew that the words had no underlying undertones to him, straight-laced as he was. However, you couldn’t help but feel your heart sway a little, the corners of your lips turning up ever so slightly.

“Good, that’s wonderful!” the photographer gave you a thumbs up to signal that you could relax.

Immediately you felt Kyoya pull away, the warmth of his arm leaving as the chill set in. Straightening his suit the man paced over to the monitor, leaning over as he glanced over the pictures taken today.

“That one will do,” he spoke after a few moments of silence, as if still not entirely satisfied but making do with what he got. You felt another chill set in, but this time in your heart.

The match your parents had made for you couldn’t have been more perfect in appearance, status, and wealth. However, Kyoya Ootori was a calculative and manipulative man whose only object of interest seemed to be money. A true businessman born and grown.

It ached your heart just a little. Knowing that he only agreed to this match because of your parents’ influence and money, not for the person. It saddened you as you had been the fool who thought that there was love to be found.  
And perhaps there was. After the icy shell melted. However, you still had to figure out if that was even possible, or that it was another one of your romantic dreams.


End file.
